


Unfortunate Union

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Mechanization, Robotization, Transformation, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After a grueling fight, the Fortune Ladies Wind, Water and Earth end up repurposed into a stronger mechanical form.
Kudos: 3





	Unfortunate Union

**Author's Note:**

> Prize for Miss-Emmie on DA, won a while back.

"Fall... Down..!"

The sound of a tremor piercing through metal resounded throughout the battlefield, jolts of electricity sparking from the combined metallic menace as the dark-clad blonde did her very best to stay standing. It was only a short while ago that the triad of Fortune Ladies had been found by that mechanical combination, and yet in that amount of time, they had been severely crippled in many ways. Only the brunette that went by the name Earth managed to stay standing, her sisters having been forced to the ground by the blasts fired off by the combined efforts from the titanic tank in front of them.

"Haaah... Nnhha..." Earth gasped as she fell onto her knees, sweat dripping down her brow as she could barely hold onto her staff with the remainders of her physical strength. "Are you two okay...? The oldest of the three Ladies looked back at her siblings, Water and Wind.

"Keeping together, sister..." Wind replied, scrambling onto her feet in the process. "Water's not looking too hot. I don't blame her, the shots from that cannon do a lot more than just singe your skin." The green-haired girl tried to keep positive with a little smile, but the notable signs of damage on both her frilly outfit as well as her face told a different story.

"I'm... fine..! Don't worry about me..!" Water coughed, her blue hair looking as disshelved as could possibly be while she struggled her way onto her rear. "Why'd we have to face such a strong fusion anyway, we're not at all prepared for a thing like that..." The words she spoke under her breath could barely be heard by her two sisters, but they definitely agreed with their youngest sibling. It was only through stalling that Earth managed to build up the power to defeat the draconic machine.

Or... did she?

As the three girls thought they had dealt with the mechanized monster, it suddenly sparked back to life. The threads on the bottom of the tank part started spinning as the cannon aimed straight at them, all three bracing for impact. Only, no impact came. No further injuries. Nothing.

"...Is it..?" Wind asked aloud before she opened her eyes to look upon the triple-threat that was the XYZ Dragon Cannon. It was active, the sound of the running engine from the tank part made that much clear. But it wasn't overtly moving, nor was it able to attack them...

Earth staggered to her feet, a small grin growing on her face. "I bet... I bet it's too afraid! Our display has struck fear into a machine!" The energy rushed through her while her passive power activated. "I knew machines could be taught to understand what it means to be terrified, I just knew i-"

"IDENTIFYING..." A feminine robotic tone resounded from the large tank, stopping the brunette's words in their tracks. Sparks flew from the wounds that the triad had inflicted upon it, as the rudimentary AI built into the combination started sorting through its various conditions.

As a simple machine meant for battle, the fusion still needed to understand what was a friend, what was a foe, and what was material that could be used to repair itself. Unfortunately for the three girls, whatever they had done to it also managed to corrupt its thought processes. Cheap technology with half-baked classification software tends to have vulnerabilities to something as simple as rough treatment, after all.

"...IDENTIFICATION COMPLETE." The robotic voice concluded, before the sound of gears grinding resounded. "COMMENCING REPAIRS WITH IDENTIFIED MATERIAL."

As the combined machine split into its own triad, the three Ladies were faced with an opposing triad. Equally damaged and seemingly exhausted as they were, but with their plans in mind in regards to recovering from the bout.

"R-Repairs? What is trying to say, Earth?" Water cried out, only to scream as the blue X-Head Cannon flew straight at her, malicious intent emanating from its metallic shell as its rather enormous looking arms grabbed onto her wrists, shoving its blue body up against her own as it kept her restrained.

"WATER!" The middle sibling shouted as she tried to lift her staff to cast a spell that might repel the injured aggressor, only to shriek as she found her arm clamped down upon by the red-shaded Y-Dragon Head, the same malicious intent expelling from its maw.

Earth could only watch in horror as her siblings, weakened as they already were, struggled to get the two parts of the larger machine thrown off their form... only to turn around and face the Z-Metal Tank heading straight for her. It was slow, painfully so even. If not for her current mental state, it would be easy to dodge its advance... and yet, something about the sound emitted by the tank threads as it traveled towards her made it hard for her to concentrate.

Not a moment later, the brunette Fortune Lady found herself toppling over and onto the Tank, gasping as something magnetized her to the top of it. "Hnnghhhaaaa..." She groaned as she tried her very best to lift herself off, but the more she struggled, the more the pull from the metal intensified, resulting in the eldest of the three siblings gasping desperately for breath. "Let... us... go..." She weakly protested. Her appeal for mercy went unheard as their fear came to pass, as one united statement echoed from all three machines in the same robotic tone as before.

"MATERIAL ACQUIRED. INITIATING RECOVERY MODE."

The words rung throughout the three ladies' heads as a terrible shock coursed through their bodies, causing each of them in turn to scream. However, the pain that it caused was not the source of the scream. Rather, a perplexing sense of pleasure was the source of their issue. They couldn't comprehend why they were experiencing pleasure from something that should and did hurt them all over, but the looks of blissful agony on their faces said it all.

First, the armed X-Head Cannon began its recovery process. The shocks that coursed through Water grew to an unbearable point until something clicked within her. Something made the pain stop... because pain no longer existed. At least, not the kind of pain she was used to. "Hhnha... W-What...?" The youngest Fortune Lady could only mutter out a few words before she noticed why her pain had ceased...

Her arms having fused together with the mechanical monster's own were the reason why those slender limbs having been replaced with the broad and bulky set belonging to the monster that was gradually alienating the formerly fleshy girl. It wasn't just her arms either, as she quickly found out by the sight of a pair of cannons gradually lowering to her sides. In the blink of an eye, she had been forcefully fused together with the machine. Worst of all, the fusion process had stripped her completely, leaving only her mechanized blue-and-yellow body on display for her sisters to see...

Before she had a chance to speak once more, the mechanical monster's emotionless tone left her lips. "X-WATER CANNON ONLINE. RECALIBRATING." She wanted to move her hands to cover up the mouth that had so erroneously spoken with the wrong voice, and yet the rest of her control started to wane. Was this it? Was she destined to be reduced to a mere component in another monster's body? She was a proud Magician, not a Machine... and yet...

If she was so proud of her original self, then why were her thighs slick and wet with feminine cum? Better yet, why was her mind filling up with meaningless 0s and 1s? She had no explanation, and even if she had one, she had no chance to vocalize it. All she could do was try to block out the numbers as her body heated up with artificial arousal...

Wind looked at her sister with the appropriate amount of horror and just a tinge of regretful arousal plus a healthy heaping of envy. Sure, the sisters were identical in many ways, but there was something about Water's mechanized body being so slim and sleek outside of the arms... something that kept growing as she stared at her.

Only moments too late did she realize what the feeling that filled her actually was. The digitized roar from the Y-Dragon Head that had trapped her made the truth of the matter far too clear... She was already being mechanized, and she just hadn't realized it. That's why she was experiencing such irregular emotions in comparison to her normal way of thinking.

Wind tried to shriek, she really did. But in the middle of her panicked plea for help... her vocal cords relinquished control over to the AI that was strong-arming its way into her body. Much like her sister, she lost every inch of control that she had over her body, the mechanized tone that all three ladies had grown to hate vocalizing the completion of the restoration process. "Y-WIND DRAGON ONLINE. RECALIBRATING."

She could only look towards her arms, now replaced with the draconic machine's wings which prevented her from even trying to satiate the heat that was steadily building within her. The only thing she still had control over was her futile and needy gasps, the rest of her body rendered a mishmash of her original body, and the crimson dragon that had so rudely merged its steel with her flesh.

Earth was still painfully magnetized to the surface of the ground-bound tank, forced to look towards her sisters as their respective reparation processes completed. Just looking right at them, where their beautiful faces used to be, only let her see their wavering lips as the rest of their heads were covered up by helmets corresponding to their respective machine.

Of course, her turn had to come. And it came before she had a chance to properly react. The magnetizing effect intensified to the point where she couldn't even lift her head to look at somebody, her cheek pressing down against the metal shell of the tank. "Stop... please..." The brunette muttered weakly, even if she knew that the machine wouldn't show her mercy. Some part of her desperately clung to the chance...

And for a moment, it seemed like it actually did heed her orders... only for her eyes to widen as she felt something penetrating through her. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't specifically that her body had been penetrated... just her ass. A long elongated cable ran through her rear, crawling through her insides right until it passed out her mouth and reconnected near the front of the tank.

Earth couldn't even let out a single sound with this predicament, the electrical currents that powered the Z-Metal Tank coursing through her as the seconds passed. She wanted to scream, she wanted to shout and she wanted to hope that somebody might save them... but as her skin started to take on a yellow sheen like the tank underneath her, those wants crumbled to dust. Her eyes dimmed as she slowly but surely lost all hope.

Despite her inoperable mouth, the voice that had heralded their end as Magicians still resounded from her body... "Z-EARTH TANK ONLINE. RECALIBRATION COMPLETE." At least it seemed as if she had gotten off easy, despite the way the wire within her continued to push back and forth ever slightly. The constant movement served to make sure she would be in constant arousal, just like her fellow siblings...

But it couldn't end there. Even as the three girls were growing accustomed to their new fates, the fragmented AI that had assimilated their bodies wanted to join back together. And thus, from all their bodies, a single statement resonated, spoken by the same voice that had ruined them.

"COMMENCING FUSION PROTOCOL. FORMATION: WATER-WIND-EARTH."

Earth didn't understand how the three of them were going to be fused together. After all, they didn't have any of the parts that were necessary to dock together in the same fashion that the three original machines did... but as the wire in her mouth disconnected from the tank, she understood completely.

As much as Wind wanted to just try and deal with the emotions that flooded her mind and conflicted with the truth, the AI had different plans in mind for her. Following the signal that the Z-Earth Tank had emitted, the middle sibling's metallic body was forced to climb onto her eldest. Moments after laying down parallel on top on Earth, the same wire that penetrated all the way through her sister traveled through her mouth, zipping through her insides before passing out the other end. Not only did this link them together in an unorthodox way... but even if she did have control of her body, she was just as magnetized to her sister as she was to the tank frame that they both laid atop of.

The last piece was little Water, currently edging towards her climax... and like Wind, the strong-arming AI forced her to climb atop of the sisterly pile. Unlike her two sisters, she was forced to spread her legs and leave one on each side of the piled-up girls, before the cable penetrated straight into her virgin hole. Not a single sliver of pain went through her body, but plenty of pleasure certainly did... yet not enough to push her over the edge. Moments later, the wire exited out through her mouth and shot straight down towards the tank base at the bottom, closing the circuit once more.

The same mechanical voice that had announced all of their fates spoke one last time, fully condemning them to their fate. "FUSION PROTOCOL COMPLETE. RECALIBRATING." With that final word collectively leaving their metallic bodies, they suddenly felt an intense stream of electricity coursing all the way through their respective bodies.

The wire wasn't just needed to keep all three of them collectively magnetized... It also synchronized them in every sense of the word. Every sensation was now one they shared. Which meant that every little droplet of pleasure that poured through their insides was tripled. With that simple fact in play, it's no wonder that they collectively climaxed as the jolts of pleasure from the completed circuit spiked throughout their bodies.

In that one moment, the moment where their eyes were collectively rolled into the backs of their heads... they suddenly froze in place. Their bodies could no longer move, only the truly mechanical parts could. They didn't need to move, after all. They were just a weapon. Just like the weapon they had tried to fight off. No thoughts were allowed. No movement. Just combat, and victory. The AI that controlled their combined form would see to that.

The sheen of their frozen metallic bodies reflected off the light from above. Illuminating their new form, their true form as the greatest mixture of magic and machinery. The Fusion Monster... XYZ Fortune Cannon. Until the end of time, this would be their final state. A state that would strike confusion and fear into most if not all opponents. With that in mind, the tank threads on the bottom of the monster started turning, propelling the terrible triad forward as their first objective filled their empty minds.

"CONVERT ADDITIONAL FORTUNE LADY UNITS."


End file.
